


偷/Stolen

by ssabriel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: Barry想在Wells身上寻找自己心中疑惑的答案，却发现他找到的不仅如此；两个被彼此偷走的人的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> *甜饼，“Earth-03” AU，威尔斯就是威尔斯，别无其他

—

哈里森·威尔斯，哈里森·威尔斯。

这是一个巴里·艾伦曾经乐意为之付钱的名字。别误会，这里指的当然是巴利愿意花钱购买名字主人的签名，而不是其他的无论你想到的什么东西。

而现在，他正坐在名字主人的公寓里。卧室里，确切地来说。而哈里森·威尔斯本人则近在咫尺。巴里想象不出，假如没有量子加速器爆炸、没有被那道闪电击中，他是否仍会坐在他现在坐的地方，面对着哈里森·威尔斯，那个，有趣的是，也正是引发这一切的人。

—

时间退回到一周之前。

没错，那个令人头痛的超能力者，永远无法得到饱足的黑洞、“超能吸血鬼”（很显然，这是西斯科给他起的十七八个绰号的其中一个），法鲁克·吉布朗，这正巧是他的能力刚刚被星城实验室的成员们分析并了解的时候。巴里·艾伦，世界上速度最快的人，正处在失去他的“速度”的绝望无助感之中。“吸血鬼”不知如何地拿走了他的能力。尽管威尔斯博士向他保证，实验室会尽力让他恢复，但他的语气听上去也更像是安慰而不是许诺。

毫无疑问，巴里爱他的能力，即使这个能力放在别人身上他也认为它酷爆了。巴里不喜欢暴力。而“速度”本身，就是站在不以破坏与伤害为出发点的角度上看，最为强大的一种力量。但这并不是最主要的原因。

巴里承认自己在这方面的想法幼稚可笑，可是老兄，他是一个正常的二十五岁青年。这个年纪的人们正处在他们人生的岔路口，他们急切地需要一个路标，一盏灯，来告诉他们前路是否漫漫。对于巴里·艾伦来说，哈里森·威尔斯博士就是那个路标那盏灯。

巴里崇拜威尔斯。并不是那种粉丝对于明星的，交杂着尖叫、泪水与急剧跳动心脏的疯狂崇拜，而是一种波澜不惊的，想要去了解的渴望。就像有人喜欢一门课，一本书，一项研究，便会去搜寻它的资料，接受它所提出的那些东西并在自己的脑中反复验证一般。

巴里也曾试着在旅途中阅读威尔斯的传记，却发现相比较与他的思想，他本人来得并没有那么具有吸引力。巴里发现自己并不想了解威尔斯博士的求学生涯，或是他喜欢吃哪种水果，又曾是一个多么优秀的击剑手。他的阅读几次被陌生人出于友好的谈话打断，他甚至还放下书本，和一个戴着眼镜的看起来像是学者的人聊了将近五分钟，而且当时他满脑子想的都是埃瑞丝。

真正吸引着他的是威尔斯博士那些天马行空的想法。巴里自幼起便执着于那些“不可能”，而哈里森·威尔斯的理论把那些“不可能”抽丝剥茧之后摆放在他的眼前——他创造“不可能”。在所有人之中，威尔斯博士的研究，带着那么一点未来式的宗教意味，撩拨着巴里心底最痛楚难言的那层灰烬，使得原本快要窒息的那些电光与火花仿佛重新接触到了氧气一般又燃起了零星。

这就是为什么威尔斯令巴里如此着迷。

当巴里发现自己获得的能力与威尔斯博士有着千丝万缕的联系时，这种能力开始变得像一件特别赠送的礼物。哈里森·威尔斯制造“不可能”，并且这一次，巴里自己就是他的“不可能”。这个人仿佛在冥冥之中帮助自己，他给了他那些希望，他向他证明那些童年的质疑并非毫无意义。哦，巴里非常愿意成为威尔斯眼中的独一无二，就像威尔斯在他自己的眼中也是如此这样。

而现在，巴里很担心。威尔斯看上去有些沉默，而他自己对现在的情况毫无把握。巴里猜他可能将无法再像从前那样，带有一点顽劣意味的、炫耀般地冲出实验室，把威尔斯博士和他那没来得及说出的后半个单词一同留在一片好笑的沉默之中了。威尔斯并不讨厌他这么做，相反地，他很享受。巴里清楚这一点，因为有一次，他跑走之前不经意地回了一下头，他看见了威尔斯嘴角那抹略带宠溺的笑意。他令威尔斯自豪。上一次他收获这样的笑容，是从他的父亲那里。而这已经过去太久太久，久得他几乎忘了这种滋味。

巴里担心自己再也无法令威尔斯感到自豪，他将无法再次收获到这种情绪，就如同他失去他的上一次那样无能为力。巴里担心得要命。没有了这层特殊的联系，威尔斯很可能又会回到过去那样遥远的位置。当人们一旦得到过什么之后，他们很难忍受再次失去这件东西；而在得到之前，他们并不会意识到自己有多么迫切地需要它。巴里同样无法忍受。

当巴里回过神来的时候，实验室里已经空无一人，西斯科甚至很周到地给他留了一站地灯。似乎大家都认为让他一个人静一静是种好选择。巴里也觉得自己今晚没什么心情回家过夜，况且，他身上的钱都花在了打车上，他也没办法再像从前那样不借助任何交通工具地回家了。他沮丧地脱掉他印着星城实验室LOGO的套头衫，准备在平时凯特琳为自己的身体做测试用的手术台说凑合过一夜。

巴里把双手背在脑后一边舒展身体一边转身。猛然间，他发现威尔斯博士正安静坐在离他几步之遥的阴影中，平时总是挺直的上身此刻有些疲惫地靠着轮椅的椅背。

“我还在想你还要过多久才能发现我在这边，巴里。”

—

巴里·艾伦从没有想过自己会羞于单独的在哪个同性朋友面前裸露身体，就算在此刻，他也是当自己的耳根开始尴尬地发烫的时候才慌然觉察到的。当意识到了威尔斯博士的存在之后，他以正常人最快的速度闪电般地像个少女似的把那件他正准备丢到一旁的套头衫抱在胸前。

“威、威尔斯博士…” 巴里把上身往左转了转，意识到左边好像没有什么他非注意不可的事情，于是他原地踮了踮脚，又向右转了转。最后，他还是把身体转到了面朝威尔斯的方向。

博士坐着他的全自动轮椅从阴影中行驶出来，但并没有太过靠近。他低下头，摘下了他的眼镜，然后又抬起头来，毫不掩饰地望着巴里。

“假如你想谈一谈…巴里，我会一直在这里听着。”

巴里正思索着如何开口，威尔斯却补充了一句，“任何事，巴里。你想说的任何事都可以。”

威尔斯平静地直视着他的眼睛。他颜色很浅的虹膜在他背侧面的地灯微妙的光线映照下呈现出丰富的层次感，深邃如同宇宙。

巴里端详面前这个人，不得不承认，他有种使人乐于向他倾诉的魅力。巴里还记得自己正式来到实验室的第一天就将发生在他母亲身上的意外毫无保留地告诉了威尔斯。并不是因为威尔斯显示出了任何询问的意味，而是因为巴里就是想让他知道。因为他相信这个人会带给他一种恰到好处的共鸣，一些他渴望已久却无法求得的安慰。

但这次，他没在威尔斯那里找到这种共鸣，相反地，他开始明白发生在威尔斯博士身上的事是多么痛苦。威尔斯超乎寻常的平静几乎要将巴里灼伤，巴里很清楚，他失去行动能力的感觉对威尔斯来说是多么熟悉，可威尔斯坐在那里却像是为了帮助承担巴里的痛苦而存在的，准备毫无保留地给予巴里所需要的东西。巴里无法抵挡在面对这个人时所产生的巨大挫败感。

就在这个瞬间，巴里发觉自己先前关于不想去了解这个人身上的一切的想法是多么可笑。天啊，他就在这儿，近在咫尺。他的身上还残留着一些那场意外所造成的痕迹。他看起来比启动仪式发布会举行的那天晚上更消瘦些，他嘴角的笑意由原先的自信从容转变成为一丝隐忍。那场意外不仅夺去了他的名誉和朋友，还夺走了他的健康。然而，他本质上并没有任何改变，他依然完美。每一次的，当巴里遇到任何事，威尔斯好像总能够像解开一道解析几何题目一样找到问题的答案，好像没有什么事情能够把他击倒。

就在这个瞬间，巴里突然强烈地想去打破他的这层完美。他想要了解威尔斯的一切，看到他的痛苦、无措，假如他当真有这些东西的话。如果有必要，他想要了解威尔斯即使那困难得就像把一块水晶放到显微镜底下一寸一寸地寻找它表面的裂痕。

“什么感觉？”这个问题在巴里意识到之前滑出了他的嘴唇。

他看到威尔斯搭在轮椅上的手背收紧了一下，骨骼与静脉略微地从他那缺乏脂肪的单薄的肌肤底下凸显出来。巴里试着不去想这样一双瘦削的手触碰起来会是什么感觉，拇指之间是否会有坚硬的茧，而它们是否又会像它们看起来的那样脆弱，如同将一只初生的雏鸟捧在手心。他接着补充到，“失去你原有的能力，什么感觉？我过去能跑得很快，而我现在不能；你曾经能用你的双腿走路，而现在不能——”

巴里摊了摊手，“——本质上没什么区别不是吗？”

“巴里，你不是我…” 威尔斯顿了顿，但还没有等他接下去说，巴里便开口了。

“所以，你的意思是说，我没有办法像你那样，安然地、平静地、完美地接受并且处理这一切吗？是，我的确没有办法，因为我不是你。威尔斯博士，你有没有过，哪怕一秒钟，真正的、发自内心的，为你自己感到一点点难过？”

巴里之前不了解这种感觉，直到他的行动能力被夺走的那一刻。他猜想，任何人都不可能因为这样的事情而无动于衷，更何况假如这种能力并非后天得到，而是从出生的那一刻就伴随左右的。除非…除非这个人真的对自己毫不在意，厌恶，甚至可以说。而威尔斯对于发生在他身上的这一切的平静，先前，当巴里并不了解时心里更多的只是敬佩。而现在，他为他感到……心痛。

“偷。” 哈里森·威尔斯突然很轻地念出了一个单词。

巴里还没有回过神来，“什么？”

“那感觉就像有什么东西被偷走了。一种完全…不合理的失去。不是发生了意外、不是你做错了什么然而你也找不到别的什么人来指责。就像被偷走了一样东西，而你还指望着有一天能够不知怎么地就在区域警察的办公室里将它找回来。”威尔斯抿了一下嘴唇，将他的句子做了收尾。他没有像平时那样，在解释一个什么问题的时候作出富有节奏的停顿并且缓慢而果断地划着手势。他的眼睛只是看着黑暗，双手搭在轮椅的扶手上。

巴里突然意识到，威尔斯刚才的嗓音听起来几乎就和他看起来一样的疲惫。

然后他们一同沉默了几秒钟。

巴里站在威尔斯的面前，在他看不到的地方绞着手指。对威尔斯博士突如其来的坦白他感到有些措手不及。

“你应该…”  
“我最好…”

“呃，抱歉。你先说，威尔斯博士。”巴里很用力地挠着自己后脑勺上的发茬，用力到他的脑袋都禁不住微微向前倾了。他庆幸黑暗很好地隐藏了自己很可能发红的耳根，因为它们此时烫的就好像刚从烧烤加上拿下来的烤汉堡排一样。

“你应该休息了，巴里。” 威尔斯擦拭着他的眼镜，然后将它重新戴好。“明天我们还有一场仗要打。”

“你也是，威尔斯博士…最好回去休息一下。那个…我就，在这里呆着。在…呃在实验室里。哪儿也不去。”

巴里说着话，没有抬头看威尔斯。不过片刻，他就听到了电动轮椅启动的滋滋声。

“巴里，我说你不是我，是因为希望仍然站在你这一边。别放弃。你的能力会恢复过来的。” 这一次，他没有使用被动语态，没有“我们会将”，只有“你会”。威尔斯经过他的身边，在黑暗中，他感到自己的小臂被威尔斯的手掌握了握，温度透过衣料传到皮肤的表面，他的手掌比巴利想象的要烫。

“无论付出任何代价，我向你保证。” 威尔斯的最后一句话混合着电动轮椅运行的机械声，被一同留在了巴里所处的这间空荡荡的实验室里。

—

威尔斯博士比往常来得稍迟一些。他仍像平日那样安静，只在谈话的关键处发表一两句总结性的评论。他从始至终都没有看巴里，而是一直在他的个人电脑面前分析着什么，头也不抬。巴里觉得他看起来比前一天晚上更为疲惫。

直到法鲁克·吉布朗闯进他们的实验室，威尔斯才从他的控制台面前抬起头来，他的眼神里充满了隐忍的警告，好像他早已知道了巴里接下去的打算。

当法鲁克威胁着让他们交出威尔斯博士，而巴里提出要去和法鲁克谈谈的时候，威尔斯终于显示出一丝消极的情绪。巴里选择不予理睬，就像他过去经常做的那样，但这一次却是出于不同的理由——他赌气般地想要为威尔斯承担些什么，哪怕任何事，哪怕当他发现了这一点时已经令人绝望地为时已晚。

“他只是和我当初一样的需要帮助，我不需要我的能力也可以帮助他。” 就像你当时帮助了我那样，在你失去你的“能力”之后。“我必须试试。” 否则我就无法安心，无法再以同样的身份来面对你。

只不过，巴里忽略了一点：法鲁克并不是当初的他自己。

然后一切便都依照威尔斯预期的那样发生了，除了巴里。他们说电击能让他的能力恢复，他试过了。而斯诺博士总结说问题的本身是巴里自己，西斯科甚至拿了“投球综合症”来举例。但这些都无济于事。他今天简直就是一切“有条不紊”和“按计划行动”的破坏者，移动硬盘里的坏道，齿轮上面不规则的划痕。

巴里不明白，事实明明是没人比他更想恢复神速力了。

于是恢复能力的计划不可避免地失败，而面对法鲁克的攻击，威尔斯采取的措施再一次击碎了巴里对他的认识。

巴里惊异于哈里森·威尔斯的“完美”究竟可以表现到何种极致。不仅仅在于他对他自己的安危能够牺牲到什么程度，甚至对别的人他都能以最大限度的利用来衡量。巴里怀疑威尔斯是否在乎过任何一个人，包括他自己。当巴里中学时期的非敌非友的旧识在他面前冲着冰凉的地板咽下最后一口气时，巴里感到自己的心情也跌到了冰点。

他想冲上前去用他最大的力气将驾着轮椅向他们行驶过来的，嘴中那句“是我放了他”的话音刚落的威尔斯掀翻在地。他想抓住他瘦削的手腕，或者扼住他那看上去十分脆弱脖颈——或者随便哪里也好，让他感到疼痛。巴里疯狂地想打破他那可怕的平静的态度，不管用何种方法，亲吻甚至也可以，哪怕能够让他的神情有一丝一毫的波澜，巴里愿意用尽全力去粗暴地亲吻他的嘴唇直到他无法呼吸为止。

但巴里不能够。这些情绪来势汹汹地转化成了他所能想到的最伤人的言语，统统朝威尔斯脸上丢过去。博士的神情依然没有任何变化，但是巴里仿佛感觉到他镜片背后那双眼睛里隐隐的痛楚似乎更深了一分。

—

当威尔斯从法鲁克的背后出现时，法鲁克停止了对他们的攻击。巴里被困在一个很远的地方，离威尔斯很远，远到他几乎听不清他的话。当然，他还是能从他嘴唇移动的方式依稀辨别出几个单词，“杀死”、“伤害”、“背负”、“罪”、“惩罚”。

巴里意识到威尔斯所说的是那些对他曾经的遭遇毫不在意的言语，并且他这么说不是为了安抚法鲁克，而是他的确是那样认为的。威尔斯念出每一个受难者的名字，却唯独没有“哈里森·威尔斯”。当他念到罗尼·雷蒙的的时候，他的嗓音，尽管克制得很好，还是痛苦地沙哑起来。随后，他坐在那里，似乎对即将发生的任何事都做好了准备，但又毫无戒备的意味——好像他所准备好的实际上只有一件事：死亡，好像这正是他等待已久的结果。巴里感到有一种恼人的刺痛从心底一直蔓延到他的指尖，一种交杂着愤怒的心痛狂风暴雨般袭来。

威尔斯，记得他们每一个人的名字。哈里森·威尔斯是在乎的，也许比任何人都多得多。

所以当法鲁克用他的能量将威尔斯从轮椅上重重摔向地面的时候，巴里的心跳几乎停止，他意识到他没法失去威尔斯。不能去想象哪怕一秒钟。

伴随着他夺口而出的呼喊的是一股熟悉而陌生的能量。熟悉是因为巴里能够感到他周遭的一切都放慢下来，就像过去的那样；陌生的是，这股能量来得比任何时候都要强大。过去的能量似乎只是来自于自己的四肢躯体。而现在，它们从他身体的最中心处源源不断地涌出来——他仍然刺痛着的心脏里。

时间停下来了。巴里感到自己翻涌的愤怒逐渐风平浪静，他眼里只能看到一个人：哈里森·威尔斯。他躺在那里看上去显得很无助，胳膊费力地支撑起上半身，望着巴里过来的方向，他眼神聚焦空洞，因为巴里已经从他原先的位置消失了。

巴里来到威尔斯身边，在法鲁克的电流击中他之前将他抱起来，他的双手在威尔斯单薄的胸膛上收紧，黑色线衫柔软的布料在他们的皮肤之间摩擦。从巴里的角度看过去，威尔斯的后颈由于紧张而僵硬着，原来面对死亡，威尔斯也是会流露出无助的。

“别担心，我在这。”巴里对着威尔斯的背影说道，他知道自己太快威尔斯无法听见，可不知怎么的他觉得威尔斯的眼神在他说完话后依然闪烁了一下。巴里来不及想多，他迅速将威尔斯抱离地面，冲安全的方向跑过去。

把威尔斯在西斯科和凯特琳身边安顿好之后巴里才猛然意识到，他的神速力回来了。

然后自然而然地，危机解除，一切归于平常。

—

自从法鲁克事件后，巴里已经三天没见过威尔斯博士。巴里坐立不安，他发现自己没办法停止去想威尔斯博士和他的蓝眼睛，那天不知是电流还是别的什么原因导致的心脏刺痛感一遍遍在他脑子里重演。他必须要见一见威尔斯。在巴里第八次开口向卡特琳询问威尔斯的去向时，凯特琳总算给他看了威尔斯发送到实验室的邮件，里面解释说他身体抱恙，需要在家休养几天，还希望她最好不要告诉巴里，好让他不分心。

巴里心头痒痒的有点难受，他不知道威尔斯究竟怎么了，是不是由于之前为了研究如何恢复他的神速力而造成的疲劳加上那天所受的惊吓所致，他感觉自己在这件事情上是需要责备的人。于是终于在第四天下午，他鼓起勇气去问西斯科威尔斯博士的地址。

不出所料的，西斯科和凯特琳都像看怪胎一样地看着他。

“巴里，我不是打击你，可是真的，假如你想知道'工作与私生活分开'这个短语是什么意思的话，不要去查字典，去查查'哈里森·威尔斯'就行了。” 西斯科用他那独特的方法为巴里做解释。

“所以等等…你的意思是说，你们和威尔斯博士认识了这么久，甚至知道他家的地址，可从来没有去过他家？”

“从来没有，老兄！不要问为什么，你不会想吃闭门羹的。” 西斯科苦笑着，但他仍然把写有地址的纸条塞给了巴里。凯特琳留给他们俩一个毫不掩饰的白眼之后去忙她的事了。

西斯科看了看转过身去的凯特琳，凑到巴里耳边小声说，“不过我觉得你去看看也无妨。自打我认识了威尔斯博士以来这还是他第一次离开星城实验室这么久，说实话我也担心。而且老兄，我有种说不上来的感觉，你对威尔斯博士来说有点不一样。我祝你好运！”

巴里谢了西斯科，仔细看了看纸条上的地址，然后把它小心地叠好放进运动裤的口袋。几秒钟之后，他就站在了那扇全自动双向的大门跟前。

—

大门右手边有一个密码盘，上面还有一个呼叫的按钮。巴里不确定地摁了摁，然后双手插在裤兜里，耸着肩膀来回踱步。他一边抖着腿一边在心里默数，“一、二、三、四…” 

当他数到十七的时候，密码盘上的通讯器“嘟”地响了一声，巴里吓了一跳，他连忙凑过去，弯下腰来好让他的耳朵靠得离扬声器更近。在一阵沙沙的电流声后，巴里终于听到里面传来了威尔斯博士的声音。

“是哪位？” 巴里的心脏抽搐了一下，这感觉明显到他忍不住拿手按在胸口上揉了揉。威尔斯博士的声音听起来真的不大好，尽管语气保持着礼貌的兴趣感，但仍十分衰弱。

“艾伦。呃，是巴里·艾伦。凯特琳给我看你发给实验室的邮件了，所以我来看看你，就是，想看一下…啊，我不是说西斯科和凯特琳不来看你，你知道的，他们都太忙了，忙着呃给我弄…哈哈，这不，所以我才是最空闲的那个人，所以我来了——也不是说我是因为闲着才来的，我是…” 巴里深深地吸了一口气。他刚刚到底都说了些什么啊？

他站在那里，静静等着大门打开的声音，然而门并没有立刻打开。巴里用力地抓着后脑勺的头发，好像现在威尔斯就站在他跟前似的，他看着那个通讯器深蓝色的荧光屏，觉得自己就像在看着威尔斯的蓝眼睛。

尴尬，太尴尬了，巴里恨不得拔腿就跑。他几乎可以肯定他的不请自来给威尔斯带去了困扰，他咽了咽口水，对着安静的通讯器说道，“啊，我知道这样做有点唐突，打扰你的休息我很抱歉，我这就…” 声音里的挫败感他自己都听得一清二楚。

“巴里…等一下。”

巴里以为自己幻听了，他差点就要跑回实验室，又猛的停住，因为没穿防摩擦的制服，胶鞋在水泥地面上蹭出几星火花来，他一边跳着脚一边回到通讯器前。

“巴里，这扇大门不能远程操作，但是抱歉我现在没法起来给你开门。所以你需要输入一组密码，听仔细，7、5、2……”

巴里连忙照着威尔斯所说的在门上输入一组六位数的密码。实际上，一组六位数密码巴里仅仅需要3.67秒的时间就能够快速地以排列组合的方法破解出来，但他不愿意未经允许就擅自进入威尔斯的住宅。

—

威尔斯博士的家并不算很大却显得空旷。客厅中央的简约风格透明壁炉里燃着火，但整个屋子依然感觉很冷。就和他这个人一样，处处充满了矛盾。屋内的摆设很少，显示出了屋主在这里面花的时间并不多。当然了，要不是西斯科说起来，巴里原来还一直以为威尔斯的家就在星城实验室里面的什么地方。

走廊和起居室空无一人，巴里猜想威尔斯应该是在卧室里，他轻手轻脚地往楼上走去。

威尔斯的卧室并不难找。楼上的依照客厅的狭长式格局走廊一路通向房屋尽头，视线几乎没有遮拦。巴里挨个走过了书房、陈列室和一个小型的工作室，没有星城实验室那样设备齐全，但也应有尽有。他在一扇虚掩着的灰色门前停住了。里面传来的均匀呼吸声显示他要找的人就在这里。

巴里推开门走进去，房间里面温度并不高，空气也不黏稠，巴里猜这是中央空气净化器的功劳。他像狗一样的吸了吸鼻子，发觉这里甚至没有多少威尔斯身上的气味。天哪，巴里禁不住想，这个人平时花在自己身上的时间真是少的可怕。

“巴里。” 威尔斯从床上费劲地支起身。

“威尔斯博士…你，还好吗？” 巴里连忙过去扶住他的胳膊。

“我马马虎虎。很久没有生病这么严重了，说实话，就我这个年纪来讲。巴里，多谢你来看我。” 威尔斯声音疲惫，巴里扶他坐好以后，他合上眼睛冲床边的座椅挥挥手示意巴里随意坐，漫不经心的动作却透出一股从容优雅的味道来。

巴里坐到了那张天鹅绒面的靠椅上。他左右挪动屁股想找个舒服的姿势，却怎么坐都不自在，他只能两手撑着座椅的扶手，使自己的屁股微微离开椅面，上身以一个不舒服的角度向前弓着。

威尔斯靠在床头，微微的朝他侧过身来。房间里的光线并不明亮，威尔斯的蓝眼睛藏在阴影中就像蒙上了一层薄雾，他的嘴唇很苍白，不是平时的那种诱人的颜色，这使他看上去更脆弱。巴里甩甩头，好像不应该用“诱人”来形容一位比自己年长许多的杰出科学家的嘴唇。可他仔细想了想，威尔斯说话时嘴唇移动的方式的确让他挪不开眼睛，他找不出更好的形容词了。

“威尔斯博士…” 在巴里开口的瞬间，那种深深的无力感又涌了上来，在一个不可打破的完美镜像面前，心动显得多么的无知与多余。可法鲁克事件时巴里在电光火石之间也曾看到过威尔斯流露出的一丝无助。威尔斯不是没有感情的。巴里的脑子里闪过一个孤注一掷的念头。

威尔斯轻微抿起的嘴唇示意着他在听，他没戴眼镜，平日掩饰在镜片背后的“总是闪着智慧的光辉”（西斯科的原话）的蓝眼睛此时多了一份柔和的忧郁，仿佛在为彼此的欲言又止感到压抑。

“我发现我比自己想象的更加在乎你，威尔斯博士…” 巴里强迫自己说下去，在他踏进威尔斯的家门之前他并没有料到自己会说这些。但他也不知道自己是不是实际上早已经有了这个打算。“那样的在乎。我想我可能是，我也不知道…但我不打算在这么做之前——”

电光闪过，巴里已经把威尔斯压在身下，小心翼翼的那种，他尽量把身体的重量都放在自己的膝盖上，他们的脸只相隔了不到半寸，“——离开这个房间。” 巴里把这句话结束在威尔斯的嘴唇上。

他不太礼貌地贴住威尔斯的脸颊，嘴唇用力压在他的嘴唇上，威尔斯并没有抵抗，这令巴里有点惊讶。逐渐地，被阻挡住呼吸的威尔斯将嘴唇微微张开了，巴里的舌头趁机滑了进去，很快的，他尝到了威尔斯口腔内的苦涩。巴里的双手捏着威尔斯骨骼分明的肩头，威尔斯看上去并不惊讶，他没有回应也没有拒绝，任凭巴里在他的口腔里没有章法地翻搅。

巴里觉得自己一定是在做梦，他感到电流从他的皮肤下面涌起来，又窜进威尔斯的皮肤下面，酥麻的感觉令他几乎要失去对神速力的控制。

他小心地调整身体，将一只手伸进被窝里放进威尔斯的身体和他的身体之间。巴里的指尖在威尔斯没有知觉的大腿根部柔软细腻的内侧划过，然后停留在威尔斯两腿之间坚挺的硬物上。天呐，这实在是太…要命的性感了。

没人教过巴里怎么做，但谢天谢地，他大学的室友并不是直男，因此他在这方面的认识还不至于为零。不过，这比他想象的要难的多，尤其是在面对威尔斯的时候。巴里不得不让另一只手也过来帮忙，他一边安抚威尔斯的身体，一边将另一只手探进他身下。这样的接触几乎快要超出巴里自己的承受范围了，但他不想停下来，也不能够。关于威尔斯的一切他都无法抗拒。巴里小心地用手指开阔着威尔斯那片陌生的领地，一边用他所知道的最温柔的方式亲吻对方的嘴唇，他一刻都不愿离开。

当第三根手指缓慢探进去时，巴里不安地注意到哈里森几乎是痛苦地闭起了双眼。怎么了…我是不是哪里做得不对？他在心底默默地问自己，觉得自己就像一个十几岁的青年一样莽撞。

“巴里，你做得很好。”仿佛是听见了他脑子里的独白，威尔斯博士在他的身下小声呻吟。他似乎很累，只能发出气音，说完这句话之后，他用舌尖舔了舔有点干裂的嘴角。

巴里不知道哈里森这么说是否为了安慰他。那种熟悉的感觉又出现了。巴里怀疑这个人是否有为他自己着想过哪怕是一分钟，这样的念头令巴里懊恼不已。

“不要勉强你自己，好吗。”巴里几乎是赌气般从哈里森身上迅速翻身下来。对方被他弄的有点措手不及，他呼吸还很急促，肩膀依然没有放松下来。他头发很乱，那是刚刚巴里的杰作。被子的边缘被凌乱地掀开了，露出威尔斯盖在下面的大腿，在这个距离看起来，由于无法运动而缺乏肌肉的大腿显得非常消瘦。巴里看的有点难受，别扭地移开了目光。

威尔斯的双手无力地按在胸前的被褥上，他转过身去咳嗽，背对着哈里，身体随着咳嗽声一下一下颤抖。巴里手足无措地站在那里，看着他自己的脚尖。这阵咳嗽很长也来得很猛，待它过去以后，威尔斯的呼吸都变得沉重起来。

巴里递过去一杯水。他刚刚用神速力跑去厨房里接的，水是温热的，热度恰好处在不会弄疼口腔又能够舒缓咽喉的程度——巴里这么清楚是因为他刚才自己试喝了好几口。

威尔斯伸手将水杯接过去了，交递水杯的瞬间巴里碰到了他冰凉的手指，不禁缩了缩手，他看着威尔斯的眼睛有点发愣，那双眼睛的目光低垂，掩藏在睫毛后面流露出隐忍的意味。威尔斯还没有拿稳，又或许是生病的躯体虚弱无力，水杯就那么从他手指间滑落，“啪”的摔在地上，弄湿了一小片地毯。

两人的视线在瞬间交集。“我…对…对不起抱歉抱歉抱歉，我应该接住的，我这就去找东西来弄干净…”巴里语无伦次，黄颜色的电光已经在他脚底聚集，他准备用最快的速度把这一团糟清理掉。但是突然，威尔斯将手掌覆在他的小臂上。

“不，巴里，别去管它。”威尔斯的语调温和，他的手掌朝他身体的方向移去，连同巴里的小臂也带了过去，以至于巴里整个人都向他靠近过去。然后，威尔斯凑上去吻了一下巴里的嘴唇，他的嘴唇在巴里的嘴唇上停留了几秒钟，轻轻地挤压着。如果一定要形容的话，巴里觉得这感觉像极了每到睡前大人印在小孩子额头上的那种晚安吻。然而这还是让他一下子脸红到了脖子根。威尔斯第一次主动的和他接触，竟然是一个吻，这种事他打赌自己怎么都不可能猜得到。

“威…威尔斯博士。”

“巴里，我没有要勉强自己。只是现在我身体很糟，因此我担心我的一些不舒服的反应也许会让你感到不自在。” 威尔斯轻微吞咽了一下，补充道，“而你很好，我没有在说谎。只是…给我一点时间。”

巴里觉得心脏快要跳出胸膛了。不知怎么的，威尔斯的几句话比他刚才放任自己乱来的举动更加让他雀跃。他缓慢地在床边蹲下来，使得自己的视线低于威尔斯的。这是一个他平日不常有的视角，一般来说，威尔斯坐在电动轮椅上，和他说话的时候巴里不得不低下头去。而此时他正在仰视威尔斯，觉得这样的方式更为正确自然。巴里思考着下一步该怎么做，很快他意识到他必须先有所表示。

他把手搁到床沿上，威尔斯的指尖从被子底下露出来，巴里看了看威尔斯平静的眼睛，像是得到默许般，伸手握住了对方蜷缩着的冰凉的手指。

“你冷吗？威尔斯博士…”

威尔斯点头。“哈里森，叫我哈里森就好。” 巴里摇了摇头，他没有听错吧，威尔斯刚刚是不是给了自己称呼他名字的许可？然后他又飞快地点点头，然后他看到了哈里森·威尔斯的微笑。威尔斯闭着眼睛，嘴角上扬，似乎在为巴里的小局促感到愉快。这是一个非常真实的微笑。与以往他脸上惯常带有的那些疏远的、礼貌的微笑有天差地别。巴里看得出神，觉得自己未来一整年的好运可能都花在了今天下午，自打他踏进威尔斯的家门以后了。

“哈…哈里森。”巴里清了清嗓子，觉得这么叫还是有点不习惯，又觉得自己一下子年长了许多，好像威尔斯在赋予他使用这个名字的同时，也赋予了巴里某种作为他能够依靠的对象的权利一样。“我可以抱着你吗，好让你暖和起来。” 巴里大胆地向威尔斯提议。

出乎他预料的，威尔斯顺从地将身体转向另一边，并往床中间挪了挪，在床沿留出一块正好能让巴里侧身躺上去的空地。

巴里侧身躺了上去。他从背后环抱住威尔斯不怎么强壮的身体，把头搁在他的脖颈间，用他的嘴唇摩挲威尔斯从脖子到肩膀的柔软皮肤，他能闻到威尔斯身上的干净香味。这样的姿势让巴里感觉威尔斯在自己的保护之下，又觉得像是自己在依偎着他。但无论是哪一种，都美好的不像话。他的手掌，跨越过威尔斯的身体，依然在另一侧紧握着威尔斯的手，巴里用自己的身体将威尔斯整个圈进怀里，感受着他偏低的体温和随着呼吸起伏的胸膛。

“从第一次见到你我知道你是特别的。我关心你，并不是因为你的能力，而是因为你是你，巴里。” 威尔斯说，“谢谢你毫无保留，给我这些我几乎快要忘掉的的感觉。我想我会慢慢的记起它们的滋味来的。在此之前，巴里，我知道这不该由你来承担，我想请求的只是你的一点点耐心… 上一次我爱过什么人，似乎已经早在前世了。“

巴里想说些什么，不，实际上他想说很多很多话，却又觉得什么都不说是此刻最好最安定的选择。他确信在某个瞬间，威尔斯与他自己都被彼此偷走了一些东西，正因如此他们才拥有了现在这一刻。巴里清楚的知道，无论威尔斯从他这里偷走了什么，他都不想把它们找回来了。

他只是把威尔斯搂的更紧了些。

—

End


End file.
